Más allá de nosotros
by LikaNues
Summary: El amor y la rivalidad . ¿Cuando se ponen en la balanza que pesa más? Eso fue lo que el Director General, Sasuke Uchiha , pidió que especifique . Con los ojos y una sonrisa que brilla casi peverso concluye: - "Hace tres años hubo un malentendido y que escapó . Esta vez ... Esta vez voy a hacer mi defenitivamente Uzumaki Naruto! " {Sasunaru AU}


**Más allá de nosotros ...**

**Resumen :** El amor y la rivalidad . ¿Cuando se ponen en la balanza que pesa más? Eso fue lo que el Director General, Sasuke Uchiha , pidió que especifique . Con los ojos y una sonrisa que brilla casi peverso concluye: **- "Hace tres años hubo un malentendido y que escapó . Esta vez ... Esta vez voy a hacer mi defenitivamente Uzumaki Naruto! " .**

_OoO_

**Pairing principal:** Sasunaru

**Side Pareja :** Minakushi , FugaMiko , ItaSai , HatakeSaku , SasuIno , GaaNaru , GaaLee .

**Advertencias :** contenido homosexual ( chicoxchico ) , Lemom , lenguaje inapropiado , Death Character , Violencia, Universo Alterno y otros .. Clasificación M +18

**Discraimer :** Fanfic sin fines de lucro - Personajes {Naruto y compañía} pertenece a otra persona , la trama es original creado por mí. Cubierta : Imagen google .

Este es mi primer fanfic escrito y publicado , por favor tengan paciencia conmigo .

El idioma original es el portugués y fue publicado originalmente en el sitio fanfic Nhay con el mismo pseudoname : Lika Nues .

- Negrita: el habla

- "cursiva": el pensamiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - La Reunión.**

**Por Lika Nues**

Naruto estaba radiante esta mañana , no es que su estado de ánimo era diferente de otros días ya que posee una postura positivista demasiado. Pero hoy era un día importante , el primer día de su vida: el primer paso para asegurar su sueño . Emocionado, mirando a través de la ventana de su pequeño apartamento y ver el ajetreo y el bullicio de la gente para llegar a su trabajo y ahora, él sería uno más en esta gran multitud. No, Naruto Namikaze pero sólo naruto o mejor , Uzumaki Naruto , ya sea un colaborador.

Este pensamiento hizo esto más una sonrisa tonta sonrisa no carecía de cierto desde que recibió la confirmación en el teléfono que había conseguido el puesto de trabajo vacante Industrias Panes y Alimentos Konoha. Respiración profunda y se acerca al fregadero donde gran taza de café y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se ve en el espejo.

Reflejada allí, una cara , turquesa, ojos azules, cabello rubio expresivo del color del sol y despeinada a pesar de toda gel colocadas . Un cuerpo bien definido , traje aún más marcado negro que le daba una imagen profesional , lo único que se supo que 'esa imagen' era un empate, un naranja chillón con hojas en relieve que dijo : Vine ! En era más como cualquier otro hombre de negocios. Naruto no era muy aficionado a los juegos pero era necesario . - "Cuando alcance mi meta voy a ser capaz de usar lo que quieras. " - Ella soñaba despierto en frente del espejo cuando se dio cuenta .

**- ¡Ah ! Mierda . Voy a llegar tarde.**

Sai se cierra rápidamente y cierra la puerta del apartamento y se ejecuta con el metro .

**o**Oo _S&N_ oO**o**

En otro polo de la ciudad en un ático en Gran Residencial Uchiha , se encuentra otro personaje en esta historia : Sasuke Uchiha , director general de Industria panes y alimentos de Konoha , esto también estaba emocionado por razones adversas la rubia , por supuesto.

En un amplio apartamento sencillo , básico y exquisito , por supuesto , Sasuke miró sección distraído de la economía periódico mientras toma su café, duh veía la televisión y el periódico , sin embargo , no se le presta atención a ninguna de ellas. Yo estaba realmente emocionado por esto.

Cuando recibió el papel de supervisión de la treiner no Primaveira imaginar que la suerte le sonreirá . Entre las muchas hojas de vida, se destacó : Uzumaki – "¿_dónde he oído ese nombre__?__ "_ - pensamiento y sólo cuando comprueban la foto y nombre , se dio cuenta .. Realmente la suerte le felicitaba .

Ambos estudiaron juntos , tanto en la escuela secundaria y la universidad de Konoha. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, sentí un magnetude que le atrajo , aunque Naruto siempre era el mismo para todo el mundo y esto lo irritaba , lo quería todo para ti. Así que abrir esa sonrisa , esos ojos claros y sinceros , como la promesa de una mañana soleada, fueron su perdición . Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron tanto en objeto de burla y lucharon entre sí . Fueron sin rivales y amigos pueden dudar . Con el tiempo , los sentimientos de Sasuke eran cada vez más coherente y definida cuando se dio cuenta que amaba Dobe .

Sasuke suspira y se pone de pie . En la entrada arregla tranquilamente zapatos y la bolsa comprueba el trabajo. Llevaba un traje azul marino y una corbata roja, que puso de relieve la palidez de su piel, así como sus ojos negros , pasa las manos de brazos cruzados cabello lacio negro y luego vereficar si algo estaba fuera de lugar en su aspecto confiere amplios hombros , torso y pantalones , todo muy bien ! Sólo entonces hacia el ascensor dejando la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Un rastro de una sonrisa casi forman en los labios.

**- Na .. Ruto , poca falta, poco ahora .**

Entra en su Mercedez y va hacia el trabajo.

**o**Oo _S&N_ oO**o**

Naruto llega en el momento preciso , la compañía. Aliviado suspira y va hacia el mostrador de información, presenta el portero le da su tarjeta de identificación . Esto atrapa y pasa a través de la entrada torniquete distraído sin dejar de mirar su placa Uzumaki Naruto departamento de marketing no ve y tropezar con alguien que estaba de pie delante de él .

**- Gomem era involuntariamente** . Responde inclinándose rápidamente a un chico tan joven como es , ojos y pelo castaños .

**- A partir de hoy también? soy Kiba Inuzuka .**

El niño que era la misma altura que Naruto le sonrió. Naruto se dio cuenta de que curiosamente los colmillos de los jóvenes de hasta - destavavam mientras hablaba o sonreía , pero sin dar más importancia le devolvió la sonrisa para el más nuevo amigo.

**- Soy Naruto , Naruto Uzumaki , estoy en la producción y comercialización treiner .**

**- Yo también.** Respuestas al otro y completa - **Usted sabe, estaba un poco nervioso , me enteré de que el director responsable de la formación y un genio en el mundo de los negocios de alimentos y que es perfeiçonista bastantes** .

Naruto escultava el chico , pero no le prestó mucha atención , ya que se dirige a la ruta de acceso y todo a su alrededor , miró todo con asombro y expectación de un niño. Sólo cuando llega a la habitación designada que se da cuenta a continuación, la chica con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes que estaba observando el grupo recién formado.

**- Hola soy Haruno Sakura , soy gerente de ustedes . Y esto es ... ¡ah! Kakashi -sensei no ha llegado todavía, él es el supervisor del departamento . Cuento con vosotros .**

Después de la presentación se dirigió a todos a sus respectivos lugares , mientras que el director comenzó a explicar sobre el trabajo y la función de cada uno. Al mismo tiempo uno burburrinho ouvesse en corredos y luego **: - Sasuke- kun.** Pero cuando Naruto mira a ver lo que es, simplemente ver a las chicas en sueños y, entre ellos , el director, que dejó de explicar algo para admirar . Poco después , la atención de Naruto se toma por el hombre que entra en la habitación , de pelo blanco , con una especie de máscara sobre la boca y una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo , levantando la toma de la mano :

**- Yaho ...**

- **Nada Yaho es tarde!** Responde a la gerente. El hombre tenía las manos sobre él nunca es tonto .

- **Ya sabes ... yo estaba en mi camino aquí cuando me encontré un perrito abandonado ...**

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su historia a todos los equipos excepto los principiantes del curso, gritando :

**- LIAR .**

Esto entonces se limita a sonreír **: - Ya, Ya**. Levantando las manos en alto y todo el mundo se echó a reír . Naruto se da cuenta de la atmósfera de luz , todos los compañeros de equipo fueron informalmente y mentalmente gracias por la oportunidad de estar allí. - **¡Eh, tú , oye**. Sólo entonces se da cuenta y se asusta cuando ve a Kakashi -sensei te llama en la prisa y todo va hacia abajo.

**- Uzumaki Naruto , señor!** Todo el mundo se ríe de principiante nerviosismo.

Kakashi mira y notas que recuerdan a alguien **. - Usted Rubia, va a la 5 ª planta, tomar fotocopias para mí.** Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada , Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación para recibir su primera misión . Un poco nervioso y avergonzado por el nerviosismo, Naruto toma las fotocopias que sensei preguntado y ahora regresan , oye su nombre llamado.

**- Uzumaki Naruto.**

**- ¡Sí!** . Responde y cuando le das la espalda para ver quién lo llamó , él ve a una mujer con el pelo rojo y los mismos ojos de color que lo observaban desde una manera enojada, detrás de la montura de gafas gruesas.

**- Ven conmigo el director está llamando. Sígueme .**

Naruto no acababa de entender por qué el propio director quiere verlo, pero creo que es parte de la política de una gran empresa de dar la bienvenida a sus nuevos empleados y sigue en problemas.

Cuando llegan a los jefes secretario piso a su escritorio a la entrada y apunta a la puerta y espera que Naruto tan desconfiado . Naruto gracias y cierra la puerta .

**- Entre** .

Naruto abre la puerta distraídamente **. - Enviado por mí, señor?** Pregunta y, cuando mira no parece creer su suerte detrás de la gran mesa, con su reposo brazos y con las manos entrelazadas , con ojos cínicos y hambrientos ...! Nada más y nada menos que Sakuke Uchiha. La silla se mueve y Sakuke ahora camina tranquilamente hacia Naruto.

**- Hola .. MI a- mi -go **. Sonriendo .

Pero Naruto no nota el énfasis en mi amigo y sarcasmo en las palabras habladas. Porque no permanece estática como si se tomó cientos de pequeñas sacudidas del cuerpo y el corazón para disparar. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar mentalmente para que no fuera cierto . Sasuke se pone las manos en sus hombros y luego mira a Naruto. Mira esos ojos negros que parecían succionar tu alma , tu mano , el olor , la boca ... Sasuke se acerca y el corazón de Naruto era ahora como si fuera a dejar de lado tanta paliza, Sasuke está más cerca y Naruto siente el cálido aliento cerca de su oído y escalofríos a **. - ¿Cómo has estado ?** Sasuke susurra y se inclina hacia sus labios a la oreja de Naruto y con una salida de voz sexy **- mi viejo amigo** .

Naruto se sonroja y deja caer los papeles en el piso.

**continúa **

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo. Me disculpo por cualquier error en la gramática, porque mi lengua materna es el portugués y estoy recién aprendiendo un nuevo idioma. Estoy emocionado de ver los comentarios (alcanzando los hay ^.^') con sugerencias y consejos para ayudar a mejorar la historia.

_besos y hasta la próxima_

_**Lika Nues**_ εïз


End file.
